trust me
by killerwerewolf
Summary: Hachi finally relized she loves nana
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: forgiveness

Hachi called nana.

Nana:hachi what is it whats wrong.

Hachi:nana can you come pick me up i need you.

Nana:sure i will be there soon where are you.

Hachi:i am at the park outside of takumi place.

Nana: ok i will be there soon.

Nana ran to the park out of breath and saw hachi. hachi saw nana and jumped into her arms.

Hachi:oh nana thank you.

Nana:hachi what happend.

Hachi:i left takumi i l love you nana.

Nana:really but it hought you wernt in to girls.

Hachi:i am not i love you please let me come home.

Nana: yah lets go home.

Nana got up and grabbed hachi hand. they headed back to their aparment. nana kicked everyone out of thier aparment. then they went to thier bed to sleep.

Hachi:goodnight nana i love you.

Nana: i love you to goodnight


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:propsal

Nana woke up before hachi did. nana decided to make hachi breakfeast. hachi looked around and didnt see nana then she started heard hachi and ran into thier room.

Nana: hachi are you ok i heard you crying.

Hachi jumped into nana arms.

Hachi:i thought you left me.

Nana: hachi i will never leave you ok please lets go eat breakfeast.

Nana and hachi started eating breakfeast.

Nana:hachi two questions what time do you get off work and what is your faviorite aniamal.

Hahchi: i wont be home until 9:00 tonight and my favorite animal is a wolf.

Hachi: ok i got to get to work see you soon beutiful.

Nana:see you latter tonight.

Nana kissed hachi on the lips.

Latter that night hachi finally got home and saw a puppy wolf

Hachi: aw so cute.

Nana:glad you like him look on his collar.

Hachi saw a ring on The puppy collar.

Hachi: what is this for.

Nana: will you marry me.

Hachi jumped into nana arms and kissed her

Nana:i guise that answear my question.


	3. Chapter 3

NANA was standing next to a presit in a white tux waiting for hachi. the music starting

Preist: dearly beloved we are gathered here to gathered this to in holy matramoney nana do you take hachi as your wife.

Nana: i do.

Preist: hachi do you take nana to be your husband.

Hachi: i do.

Preist: then i pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the birde.

Nana and hachi kiss. The music started playing hachi and nana started dancing.

Nana: hachi i was wondering if you will bare my children.

Hachi: but how we are both girls.

Nana:i had a sex change.

Hachi: then yes i will bare your children.

Nana: thank you beutiful.

Hachi: your welcome sexy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: becoming one

Nana and hachi where in her aparment. they took a shower and where laying naked on the bed and nana was on top.

Nana: are you ready hachi.

Hachi: yes.

Nana and hachi started kissing romantically thier toungues interwinding buliding up ecstacy. then the organge hair began to take off nana shirt. nana fingers brushed against hachi skin sending shivers around her body

Realising a squeak from her lips. nana smirked smiled in between the kiss and cute rection. nana was craving hachi taste.

Hachi: i.

Nana shushed her by kissing her.

Nana:you dont need to say anything just let me make you mine.

Hachi:oh nana.

Hachi arched her back and closed her eyes savoring the feeling of nana lips on her body. nana trailed her kisses up to hachi chest. nana then began to massage hachi breasts bringing out a few squels from hachi then she

Began to play with the nipple.

Hachi:ahh ohh.

Nana:your so enjoying this yuor nipple is geting hard.

Hachi: please dont play with my ah.

Hachi stopped as nana flickered her tounge at her nipple teasing her a bit more. nana pulled away and smiled. she kissed her again. hachi could feel her body go numb. while hachi was spaced out nana began to rub hachi

Panties. hachi broke the kiss she felt a shot of pleasure run up her body as nana continued to rub.

Hachi:no mmm

Nana:your so wet wow you must love the fealing of my hand and lips on your body. hachi shut her eyes closed and looked away. Nana trailed her hot kisses down to hachi neck, belly then to her wet pussy began to rub

Slowly on her vagina making hachi flinch. Nana pulled down her pants and starting rubing her penis against hachi vagina.

Nana: hachi are you ready.

Hachi:yes

Nana inserted penis into hachi vagina.

Hachi:ahhh

Nana suddnley became worried.

Nana: oh my god sorry did i put it in to fast.

Hachi: it hurt a bit please continue sorry for scaring you.

Nana started off slow the npicked up the pace.

Hachi: nana i am cumming.

Nana:me to i am cumming inside.

Nana came inside hachi then landed on top of her.

Nana:hachi are you ok.

Hachi: yes i am fine


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : figure it out

Hachi woke up naked wraped in nana arms but she got up becasue she had to got uo and ran after hachi.

Nana: hachi are you ok.

Hachi:its just morning sickness

Nana: wow that was fast congrats.

Hachi:i should be saying the same thing dady.

Nana kisses hachi.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: giving birth

9 months later.

Hachi: nana the baby is coming.

Nana:oh my god lets get you to the hosptail.

Nana picked hachi up then they drove to the hostpail. later in the deivlery room.

Nanna: thats its baby one more push.

Hahchi psuhed the baby out.

Docter:congradulations its a baby boy.

Hachi:thank you.

Docter:i will leave you to alone

Nana:hachi than you for giving me a child.

Hachi:no prob what should we name him.

Nana:what about kovu.

Hachi:kovu i like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 12 years later

Kovu:mom can i go out tonight.

Hachi:no it is a school night.

Kovu:i dont care bitch i want to go out.

Nana came in when she heard hachi crying.

Nana: hachi what happend

Hachi: he called me bitch because i wouldnt let him go out.

Nana: go to your room kovu.

Kovu: oh you are sticking up for your bitch.

Nana; now you little shit.

Kovu ran up to his room and slammed the door.

Nana: hachi are you ok.

Hachi:yah i am fine you know he gets it form you.

Nana:ya i know.


End file.
